


Oi Idiot, watch where you're going!

by sarucantread



Series: Hamefura As Vocaloid Songs (or just random songs in general) [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Alan Stuart Swears A Lot, Alternate Universe - Kagerou Project Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Other, Time Loop, Tragedy, how is that not a tag i hereby claim him for the potty mouths characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarucantread/pseuds/sarucantread
Summary: On such a hot summer day, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Katarina Claes & Alan Stuart, Onesided Alan Stuart/Katarina Claes
Series: Hamefura As Vocaloid Songs (or just random songs in general) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Oi Idiot, watch where you're going!

Alan sat on the rickety swing with an irritated expression on his face, he looked up at the cerulean blue sky that had no clouds speckling it. It looked bland to him, he never got people who thought it was pretty; it just looked...blue to Alan. Alan turned his attention from the boring sky to the source of his irritation: The heat. 

It was a scorching summer day; one of the hottest in a while according to the always smiling news lady who chattered on about it when he was eating his banana toast for breakfast that morning. He turned to look at his companion for the day, she was trying to persuade a scruffy looking black cat into her arms with smiles and bits of ham from her sandwich that she was messily munching on a few moments ago. Katarina was always a puzzle, an entertaining one but a puzzle, nevertheless. It was the first time in a long while that he was genuinely and completely alone with her on an outing; ever since they were old enough to go into town without supervision there was usually Gerald and/or Mary or all their other friends. It was like one of those mix and match sweet shops that allow you to make your own special sweet bag, only the one thing that never changed was that Katarina was the centre of it all and everyone but her knew it. 

Sure, they all considered each other friends and enjoyed other’s company but they all were brought together by their friendship with Katarina. She was the centre of their little snug solar system and right now there were only one planet in orbit for everyone was unavailable or simply doing something else. Keith was doing cram school, Nicol and Sophia were on a small holiday with their parents, Mary was practising for her ballet recital and Gerald was attending a company meeting with Father. Alan was actually supposed to be in piano lessons right now, but he saw an opportunity to play “hooky” from lessons he was miles ahead and he took it as he played the “I’ll do more next time” card which his Mother took graciously as she knew he was gifted enough to do it. He wondered about the look he got from Gerald as he waved goodbye while running out the door to get to the meeting point before Katarina so he could hang it onto his list of victories. 

“Fuck, why’d it has to be so fucking hot today-!” 

Katarina had the cat in her arms and was stroking it while she plopped down like a stone in water on the vacant swing next to him. She hummed in acknowledgement as she raised her head to slowly open her eyes to adjust them to the bright sunlight. Katarina never cared if he swore or said something remotely immature, it was refreshing after being told off by his strait-laced family and teachers. Katarina then gave a shit-eating-grin his way and replied: 

“It IS summer ya numpty! It would make sense for it to be hot wouldn't it?” 

She proceeded to give the cat on her lap the time of its life as she moved to from its back to scratch behind its ears. Alan wrinkled his nose in response to her obviously teasing remark. 

“Yeah no shit Sherlock! It's just TOO hot to do actual fun stuff dummy!” 

She gave a knowing smile to him as she continued to look softly at the blue sky and scratch the scruffy cat. Alan couldn't help but think she was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, even with cheeks red from racing in the park and smelling strongly of sweat. Of course, he’d never say it out loud though! But he let himself observe for a few seconds longer, just taking in the perfect imperfections of her. 

“Eh...I don’t really like the summer though.” 

Katarina looked up and over to him with a toothy smile and bright eyes, she continued: 

“And the silly thing about it is that I don’t remember ever having a reason for disliking summer...isn't that strange?” 

Alan didn't know what the black cat on her lap was thinking but it suddenly went up and jumped off Katarina’s lap, she yelped in surprise as it started scurrying to the street again. Katarina got up and started jogging out of the shade and into the sun to chase after the escaping cat. 

“Wait Kitty! I still got some food left for ya! Take this before you go!” 

Alan didn't know if he felt like laughing at Katarina's antics like he usually did or shrinking down in embarrassment due to being close with the loud girl waving her arm wildly at a stray cat. He mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to be so paranoid about what others thought about them. 

Then it happened. 

It happened quick but not quick enough as Alan caught the traffic light change and watched in sick horror as Katarina turned to face the front of a large truck. It got quicker from there as Alan blinked to see Katarina on floor with red. A horrendous sticky red covered her from head to toe, from her battered converse shoes to her coral Minky-Momo t-shirt, all covered in red. Alan wanted to puke as his body finally moved to run to her unmoving form, his knees buckled under his weight as he fell to the street-floor, staring at Katarina’s eyes which now matched the bland blue of the sky. 

People started to come around him, white noise filled Alan’s ears and he threw his head up to glimpse at a boy who looked just like him but with a difference of a too-wide smile for his lips that morphed into him mouthing something. It didn’t matter what he said for Alan was already seeing black when it came. 

He woke up. 

Alan jolted up to grab at his phone that told him that it was: 

“August 15th, 9:52” 

Alan stared at the screen and began to calm down...It was a dream. It was just a scary, scary dream. Something his weird horrible pubescent mind made up. He was still shaken up when he went down to breakfast to see that he was eating his banana toast while the smiling wide news lady told him that it was the hottest day they’ve had in a while. 

He then realised that he was going to be late to meet with Katarina, so he quickly got ready and rushed out the door to see the stars of his nightmares. 

\- 

Alan sat on the rickety swing with an irritated expression on his face, he looked up at the cerulean blue sky that had no clouds speckling it. It looked bland to him, he never got people who thought it was pretty; it just looked...blue to Alan. Alan turned his attention from the boring sky to the source of his irritation: The heat. 

Wait didn’t this already?... 

His thoughts were brought to a stop as Katarina with the same Minky-Momo t-shirt and the same battered converse shoes plopped down on the same rickety old swing with the same closed eyes smile while holding the same scruffy black cat. 

It happened slower this time. 

The talk of summer which lead to the cat running out, that leads to Katarina preparing to run after it the- 

Alan abruptly grabbed Katarina’s arm before she could even leave her spot, she looked confused as she studied his face, forgetting that the cat existed for seconds. Before she remembered though Alan quickly said: 

“I think the cat remembered that he needs to get home before lunch to not anger his mother unlike a certain numbskull I know.” 

He gave her a winning grin, secretly hoping that she’d take the excuse. Her eyes widened in surprise as a look of panic started to spread on her face. The panic quickly morphed into an apologetic grin as she spoke: 

“Ah Mamma’s going to beat me with her fan when we get there! Let’s go then I think we’re gonna be having iced tea after lunch!” 

Katarina then started to walk towards the route to her house, dragging Alan along with her as she fantasied about the food Anne and her mother would be making at home. Alan let out a relived sigh as he let the tension go from his shoulders, maybe his dream was a sign? He was thankful he had it if it meant Katarina was oka- 

People started looking up and pointing to the sky, A lady screamed, and Alan did the same. 

He had just watched as large metal pipes from way up high the being-constructed-skyscraper came tumbling down from their harness, they were coming down so fast that Alan almost didn’t have enough time to react to one of them puncturing through Katarina’s body, her pained scream echoed through the square as the red from Alan’s dreams made its appearance once more. He once again dropped to his knees as his brain struggled to comprehend the sight, the red was there, the red was _there_ this time, staining her denim shorts and her messy long brown hair. Her eyes dulling to the sky’s hue. The people gathered around, and Alan rose his eyes to focus straight ahead as there was the boy who looked identical to him, but his smile was too wide to fit on his lips. The boy mouthed some words and the white noise, darkness was upon him once more. 

\- 

When he woke up the third time, he started to entertain the possibility that this was real. 

His morning routine was blurry, he only took the time to eat a banana and ignored the news lady. He already knew the forecast as he ran out the door, past Gerald’s look, not hearing all the greeting to him, all the way to the park where Katarina was sitting there on the rickety swing holding a scruffy black ca- 

Before that sentence was finished, Alan had already yanked Katarina off the swing into a run towards far, far away. The cat leaping off forgotten by the two children running away. He didn't know where he was running, just knew that he wanted it to be not-...there?? He didn't know he’d watched his best friend fucking die **_two_** times for fuck’s sake! He ignored Katarina’s pleas to slow down, he saw stairs and started to quickly scale them while Katarina was getting louder with her questions. They nearly made it to the top. They nearly...made it. They didn't because at the top was the same boy with the same too-wide smile. Alan stopped in his tracks to turn behind him to watch as Katarina started to fall. Her eyes, blue like the cloudless sky glancing at him with a horrified look as he watched her tumble down, being coated with the familiar. Red. Hue. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and he was spun round to face the boy with the smile finally catching what he was trying to say before black took over. 

“Welcome to the Heat-Haze.” 

\- 

People started to gather round, like a sick circus attraction. Alan wondered what they would think if he just started shouting out loud to “Come see the ever-dying girl and the fucked-up boy! Completely free of charge but you can tip by CALLING A FUCKING AMBULENC-” 

Eh, he knew it wouldn't do anything. Katarina was dead. Again. 

It was the truck, like the one from last time only this time Alan just watched it all. He just...let it happen. He felt sick as he thought of a time when he would wake up looking forward to spending time with Katarina with flushed cheeks as she teased him for not getting there first, with the boyish-joy of looking at her start to splutter when he shot back a witty comeback, with a hint of shyness as he thought about how it would feel to hold her hand with his when they brushed upon each other in the city crowd getting to their park...He hadn't been able to think such simple thoughts in ten years. He had spent ten years watching the love of his life die every day. Yeah, it took this shit show to realise his feelings. He felt the bastard's hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look into an identical pair of eyes like his. He waited for him to gloat, to “congratulate” him on “another wonderful spectacle”. 

“another end to another story” 

Alan tried every trick in the book. He tried every possible sequence of events he could conjure up to get the desired end of this “story”. It started with blue, then red and lastly black. Alan had enough of looking at the red on Katarina, he began to hate the colour on her, after all that’s been done, he still hopes to end the story without a hint of red on her. Alan started to smile through tears he didn't know he was shedding as the boy’s thick black swallowed him up for what would be the last time. He finally knew what to do. 

He thinks red would suit him more anyway. 

\- 

A young girl woke up in her bed, the sun creeping in through the cracks of her curtains. Soon the room was flooded with sunlight as she scrambled on her knees to tear them open. She looked to the cerulean sky with dull eyes filled with sorrow. 

“Ah...I failed again...” 

She fell back on her bed as a small white cat struggled onto her lap, a robotic hand lifted to stroke it on its back as it let out quiet purrs. Unknowing of the situation the girl was thinking about. 

“Had I ever told you why I know this blue colour is ugly Pochy?” 

The cat looked up with confusion at the girl who didn't notice that her cloudless blue-sky eyes were filling up with tears. Not one of them noticed the copy of the girl by the bedroom door looking at the scene with a gruesomely large smile on its face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Wannyanpoo's PV! and was inspired by Will Stetson's cover of the song!! so the heat haze is depicted as a humanoid thing here!!  
> -  
> Ahh does anyone get the Minky-Momo reference? ;) I would be impressed if you!  
> -  
> It's done!! finally this was a pain in the arse to do!! angst is not my strong suit-So basically this was supposed to feature Keith and Katarina but I chose Alan instead because i thought he would suit it more and my boy's neglected!! he needs more fics!! (also there was a much better song for Keith that i just, HAD to do my goodness-) I thought why not make this a series because Vocaloid songs are a big inspiration for my writing and i am rolling in the motivation as there's so much i want to write now!!!! so i hope y'all like this slice of angst!! i promise the next song is more lighthearted then this (it's not from the kagerou project lol)  
> -  
> P.s: I'm putting "Nicknames" on hiatus as i want to write different things and come up with better scenarios for that little au! I hope y'all understand and enjoy the other stuff i put out!! and just in case you decide to make your own food, feel free to write what your interpretations of the au! be sure to have fun with it and tell me when you post it!! i would love to se em!  
> -  
> bye for now! back to the hobbit hole of writing-


End file.
